


Short and Internal

by LyraLeTrash



Series: The highest form of observation haki is gaydar [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, sanji is not a vinsmoke for the love of god ao3 change that shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLeTrash/pseuds/LyraLeTrash
Summary: just a lil thing I wrote where Sanji is deep in the closet.





	Short and Internal

Zoro had seen alot of things in his life. Sure he was only 19 and left his home village for the first time a couple of months ago but, he'd seen some shit. Yet no matter how much he bears witness to he always finds himself the most surprised at Sanji's denial of his attraction for  
Men.

It was as blatant as day in Zoro’s mind, he honestly couldn't place why but since the moment he saw him he profiled him as gay or at least bi. He was never the type to read into things like that but it was just the aura the blonde gave off. So when he outright asked him what his preference was for men he was not expecting Sanji to actually inhale his cigarette and then go on a spiel about how he's "NoT gaY!!" He ignored Zoro for about a week after that, the swordsman tried to make a gay joke on his expense to lighten up the mood between them but it only confirmed his suspicions that this was a serious topic for Sanji when the man seemed more hurt and off-put by his self-mockery. A man of simple action like Zoro usually didn't debate over much but he knew this was a complicated issue and because of that he often found himself contemplating if he should just leave Sanji alone about it or try to push him, either way, he just wanted to help him out. They may grate each other to the bone but they're still nakama. 

It turned out though that Zoro didn't need to think of a way to address this topic because Sanji thought of his own way. He just certainly didn't think the blonde's way of dealing with internalized homophobia was to get on his knees. A part of him told him he should say no, that handling his emotions like this wasn't healthy. But the other part of him considered that maybe if Sanji did something about it he’d realize it wasn’t a big deal after all and he’d stop bottling up all his shit. So he let Sanji suck him off. Zoro wasn’t renowned for his thinking but he hoped he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet yeet my tumblr  
https://sanji-piss-hell.tumblr.com/


End file.
